


The Ring

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble of Tommy's thoughts on his marriage to Helen.  Set before he goes to find Barbara in Balford Le Nez.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

The ring on my finger feels like a noose; a band of gold that is supposed to represent eternal love instead reminds me of a mistake, and now I have made it I cannot free myself of the consequences.

What I once thought was my ideal life has now become a reoccurring nightmare that, awake or sleeping, haunts me day after day after day. However hard I search there is no respite to be found.

Sanctuary and hope have been erased, but promises have been made and appearances must be kept up. A voice in my head, that sounds remarkably like my mother’s, reminds me that we must concern ourselves with what other people think, how circumstances appear from the outside, the show is the only thing that matters.

The ring on my finger is strangling me.


End file.
